There has so far been known to effect color display in utilization of the guest-host effect between a pigment compound and liquid crystal by interposing between a pair of mutually opposing electrodes a liquid crystal composition prepared by dissolving a pigment compound into liquid crystal.
The pigment compound to be used for such liquid crystal composition is required to have, among other things, high dichroic ratio, high solubility to the liquid crystal, and other properties.
Thus, use of anthraquinone type compounds exhibiting yellow to orange-colored hue in the liquid crystal composition has been known Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 73067/1982 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 158262/1982).
However, these conventionally known anthraquinone type compounds did not always satisfy the properties which are required of the pigment compound to be used in the liquid crystal composition as mentioned above.